You're Still Here
by Musim Gugur
Summary: Totsuka Tatara yang terkena virus yang belum teridentifikasi harus menjalani kesehariannya di Rumah Sakit / "Um.. Ano, aku rasa aku belum mengantuk. Maukah kau menemaniku sebentar?"/ "Aku ingin bernyanyi. Aku ingin bernyanyi, Mikoto-san"/ AU, Oneshot/ My 1st Fic in this fandom/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::You're Still Here::.**

**Project K © GoRa and GoHands**

**.**

**Summary: **Totsuka Tatara yang terkena virus yang belum teridentifikasi harus menjalani kesehariannya di Rumah Sakit / "Um.. Ano, aku rasa aku belum mengantuk. Maukah kau menemaniku sebentar?"/ "Aku ingin bernyanyi. Aku ingin bernyanyi, Mikoto-san"/

Note : Beberapa adegan di Eps. 6 dipinjam untuk terciptanya fic ini. Dan juga tanggal dan tempat di fic ini dipilih secara acak, gomen ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

[Rumah Sakit Umum Jepang, 20 Januari 2015]

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, perlahan pembuluh-pembuluh darah pasien ini mengkerut, entah apa penyebabnya, sehingga jika dalam jumlah besar pembuluh-pembuluh darah ini mengekerut, aliran asupan oksigennya akan berkurang." Wanita berpakaian putih-putih itu membaca laporannya dengan seksama.

"Dan juga, mengkerutnya pembuluh-pembuluh darah ini akan memengaruhi kinerja jantung." Lanjut wanita itu. "Jika semua pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya ini mengkerut, pasien ini bisa..."

Lelaki yang bertanya itu pun menghela napas. "Untuk mencegah rasa sakitnya, sementara ini gunakan obat yang seperti biasanya."

"Baik, dr. Mikoto." Suster berpakaian putih itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan ruang kerja lelaki itu.

* * *

.

[30 September 2015]

"Ohayoo, Suster!" seru pemuda berumur 22 tahun dengan senyum riangnya. Tampak perban putih mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Ohayoo, Totsuka." Suster itu membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat makanan dan obat-obatan. "Sudah waktunya minum obat." Dia pun meletakkannya di atas meja.

Hening. Tak ada respon.

Merasa heran, suster itu memandang Totsuka dengan tatapan tanda tanya. "Ada apa?"

"Dimana Mikoto-san?"

"Oh, dia. Dia sedang ada pasien darurat, jadi pagi ini dia tidak bisa ke sini."

Tampak dengan jelas wajah melas pemuda yang bernama Totsuka itu.

"Tapi, dia pasti datang ke sini, kok." Suster itu menenangkan. "Kalau dia datang terus liat kamu belum minum obat..." Suster itu lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Totsuka. "...rambutnya bisa kebakar lho saking marahnya,"

Sontak pasien dan suster itu pun cekikikan.

"Tapi, dia pasti datang, kan?" Totsuka memastikan.

"Hum." angguk suster itu.

"Ya udah, sini obatnya." ucap Totsuka riang.

.

Keesokannya...

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Mikoto selalu membawa Totsuka jalan-jalan walau hanya sekedar melihat pemandangan. Pagi ini pun juga.

Terlihat Mikoto sedang mendorong kursi roda Totsuka.

"Haaah... udara pagi ini benar-benar segaar. Bukankah begitu, Mikoto-san?" Totsuka meregangkan tangannya, menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya, dan melepaskannya.

Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit. Angin sepoi-sepoi bergerak melambaikan rambutnya yang merah. "Ya, kau benar. "

"Hei, Mikoto-san, kau lihat mangga itu?"

"Hm?" mata Mikoto-san berusaha melihat apa yang ditunjuk Totsuka.

"Aku ingin sekali mangga yang ada di atas pohon itu, tapi..." kata-kata Totsuka tersendat, dan ia pun menatap sedih ke arah kursi rodanya.

"Tapi? Kau ingin aku memanjatkannya untukmu, hm?" suara berat Mikoto terdengar sedikit jengkel.

Totsuka mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Dia tersenyum. "Kau mau?"

Mikoto hanya menatapnya tajam.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, dia meninggalkan Totsuka dan menuju pohon itu.

Aksi dokter berjas putih memanjat pohon itu pun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Otomatis orang-orang yang mayoritas adalah pasien tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

Tak terkecuali Totsuka.

.

"Hahaha... gomen gomen, tapi gaya memanjatmu benar-benar lucu," tak henti-hentinya Totsuka tertawa dan ngeledek Mikoto. Tak menyadari bahwa yang diejeknya sudah dongkol setengah mati.

"Tapi, bukan itu kan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?" ucap Mikoto pelan.

Totsuka berhenti tertawa.

Sekarang mereka menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan menuju kamar Totsuka.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sengaja menyuruhku memanjat, karena kau ingin pasien-pasien di taman itu tertawa, kan?"

Totsuka terdiam. Tak lama kemudian kepalanya mendongak ke arah Mikoto. "Kau ngomong apa, sih?"

.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa, masih bertemu saya dalam acara Headline News. Berita pertama yaitu tentang ditemukannya _unidentified virus_ yang menyebabkan mengkerutnya pembuluh-pembuluh darah dan menyebabkan terganggunya sistem pernapasan dan aliran darah yang mengalir. Para dokter dari Rumah Sakit Umum Jepang tengah berusaha mencari pengobatannya dengan bekerja sama dengan pihak..."

* * *

.

.

[22 Desember 2015]

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Mikoto usai melakukan pemeriksaan.

Totsuka yang masih berbaring menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini tanganku mulai tidak bisa digerakkan."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Berhentilan mengatakan 'baik-baik saja' kalau pada kenyataannya kau sedang buruk." kesal Mikoto.

Totsuka terdiam menatapnya.

"Yasudah, ini sudah malam. Tidurlah."

Baru saja Mikoto berbalik...

"Tunggu!"

.

"Um.. Ano, aku rasa aku belum mengantuk. Maukah kau menemaniku sebentar?"

"Hm?"

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Totsuka meminta Mikoto untuk menggendongnya sampai jendela kamar.

"Oh, dia sudah datang!"

Mikoto tak menyahut.

"itu..." Totsuka menunjuk seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. "...namanya Aya. Ikeuchi Aya."

Mikoto masih terdiam. Masih memerhatikan gadis itu.

"Dia terkena penyakit sumsum tulang belakang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kau tahu, penyakit itu belum diketahui obatnya."

"Pasti dia gadis yang kuat." Mikoto angkat suara.

"Hum." angguk Totsuka.

Gadis yang bernama Aya itu terlihat masuk ke rumahnya dengan didampingi kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tau segala hal tentangnya."

"Hm?" Mikoto menoleh ke arah Totsuka.

"Dia memiliki dua adik perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Dia punya teman cowok yang mencintainya tetapi mereka tidak pacaran, dan..."

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau memang punya hobi memperhatikan orang lain."

Mendengar itu Totsuka hanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba...

Jeglek!

Listrik mati.

"Ada apa lagi ini. Aku akan ke sana untuk mengecek." Mikoto beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan mengecek dan memarahi mere-"

Jreb!

Mikoto merasa tangannya digenggam erat.

"Jangan...jangan pergi." pinta Totsuka

Mata Mikoto melebar. Cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk membuatnya melihat jelas mata seseorang yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya itu tepat menusuk ke arah pupilnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, di sini." lanjutnya.

Lama Mikoto menatapnya. "Hm."

* * *

.

[22 Juli 2016]

Hampir dua tahun Totsuka dirawat. Tetapi rasanya tidak ada tanda-tanda dia membaik. Malah sebaliknya. Dia semakin susah bernapas. Bergerak. Dan berbicara.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangan pasien bernama Totsuka Tatara?" tanya seorang lelaki setengah baya sambil membuka proposalnya. Kartu nama yang tergantung di kantong jas putihnya tertulis, 'Kepala RS Umum Kanto'.

"Keadaannya memburuk dari hari ke hari. Tidak ada tanda-tanda tubuhnya akan membaik. Makin lama, pembuluh darahnya hampir setengah yang mengkerut, membuat aliran darah menjadi tak lancar. Hal ini akan berdampak pada kondisi jantung dan pernapasannya."

Kepala RS itu meletakkan proposalnya dan menatap mata lawan bicaranya. "Apakah anda sudah menemukan obatnya, dr. Mikoto?"

Yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam. "Maaf, belum. Tapi saya sedang mengusahakannya."

Lelaki paruh baya itu merebahkan punggungnya. "Baiklah, dr. Mikoto. Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya selama ini."

Heran, Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

"Maaf, tapi setelah kami bicarakan, sepertinya usaha anda selama hampir dua tahun ini tiada hasil. Maka dari itu, mulai hari ini, dia yang akan merawat Totsuka." jelas Kepala Rumah Sakit itu.

Seorang lelaki berjas putih, berambut biru lengkap dengan kaca matanya masuk ke ruangan.

Mikoto membelalakkan matanya. _'Munakata Reisi?'_

.

Kedua dokter berambut merah dan biru tampak jalan bersejajar. Suara tapak sepatunya terdengar senada satu sama lain.

Selang beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara. Sebelum...

"Apa sesungguhnya rencanamu?" suara berat dokter berambut merah memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, Mikoto."

Mikoto menahan napas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di benakmu, tapi–" dia membuang muka ke arah lain.

.

.

.

"–tolong, jaga dia baik-baik."

Dokter berambut biru itu tersenyum. Menampakkan kacamatanya yang berkilau putih. "Aku melakukannya karena pekerjaanku, bukan karena kau."

* * *

.

[02 Desember 2016]

Sudah 6 bulan sejak saat itu. Saat dimana posisi Mikoto Suoh sebagai dokter Totsuka diganti oleh dr. Munakata Reisi.

Sejak itu pula, Mikoto tak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Totsuka. Karena ia yakin, jika mereka bertemu, Totsuka takkan pernah melepasnya pergi.

.

Pagi itu pagi damai. Persis seperti sebelumnya.

Seorang pasien terlihat baru saja keluar dari ruangan Mikoto.

Setelah pintunya tertutup, Mikoto menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menghela napas.

Napas.

Ya, napasnya kini berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya.

Kini napasnya selalu tercekat, dadanya selalu pepat, menahan rindu genggaman tangannya yang hangat, menahan rindu akan seseorang yang terasa begitu sangat, yang seakan-akan ingin mencuat, dan ingin sekali ia peluk erat.

Mikoto tak pernah seperti ini. Segala aspek kehidupannya berubah drastis sejak bertemu dengannya. Seseorang yang mampu membuat Mikoto melakukan hal-hal konyol. Seseorang yang mampu mengajarkan Mikoto arti sebuah nyawa.

Sejak saat itu.

Ya, rasanya tak pernah bisa ia lupakan kejadian saat itu. Kejadian ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

.

_"Dokter, maaf mengganggu. Ini sedikit merepotkan, tapi ada seorang pasien yang terluka parah. Di samping itu dia mengidap penyakit aneh. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mau minum obat sebelum..."_

_Mikoto masih menunggu suster itu melanjutkan kata-katanya._

_"...sebelum dokter Mikoto mau menjadi dokter yang akan merawatnya."_

_._

_**Di ruangan pasien.**_

_Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih kehijauan sedang berbaring santai sambil membaca buku. Perban tebal tampak melilit di kaki kirinya._

_Cklek!_

"_Hay! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku di sini, Mikoto-san?"_

"_Mengapa kamu pilih aku?" suara berat Mikoto terdengar datar, kalimat pertamanya langsung ke inti pembicaraan._

_Pemuda yang berbaring itu hanya tersenyum._

"_Sebelum aku memberitahumu, aku mau minta tolong. Bisakah kau membantuku?"_

_Dokter itu pun mengangguk._

_Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. Sedangkan dokter itu hanya menatapnya tajam._

_Lama mereka terdiam._

"_Kakiku... gatel-gatel sekali, bisakah kau menggarukkannya untukku?" pemuda itu tertawa kecil._

_Lama Mikoto menatapnya, sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menggarukkan kaki pemuda yang mulai tertawa kegelian gara-gara kakinya digaruk itu._

_Mikoto yang merasa dipermainkan tak ragu-ragu menjitak pemuda itu._

.

.

.

Sebelum kepalanya benar-benar meledak gara-gara memikirkannya, Mikoto memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi Totsuka diam-diam.

Mungkin ini agak lain dari kepribadiannya yang terang-terangan, tapi kalau dia sedang ingin, tidak masalah, kan?

Ketika dia sampai, ternyata Munakata berada di dalam. Walau agak canggung, Mikoto akhirnya membuka sedikit celah pintu itu.

Tampak Totsuka sedang meminum obat. Ah, senyum itu lagi. Kenapa dia menunjukkannya pada Munakata?

Tetapi, tidak heran juga. Mengingat Totsuka memang selalu bersikap baik pada semua orang.

Kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja dengan Munakata, walau tubuhnya semakin kurus dan lemah.

Mikoto menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu itu dan berlalu.

.

Beberapa kendaraan terlihat berlalu lalang di bawah sana. Letak rumah sakit yang jauh dari kebisingan kota membuat suasana menjadi tenang.

Dari atas atap Rumah Sakit, Mikoto terlihat berpikir.

Angin kencang yang berhembus membuat rambut merahnya yang acak-acakan menjadi berantakan.

Dia genggam besi pembatas dan membuang napas.

Begitu terus sampai pintu atap gedung terbuka.

.

Tap tap tap.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" seorang lelaki berjas putih dan berkacamata mensejajarkan tubuhnya di dekat Mikoto. Pandangannya jauh menerawang ke pemandangan di depannya.

Tetapi Mikoto masih tak berpaling dari pandangannya.

"Dia baik. Dia rajin minum obat. Makan dengan teratur. Dan menuruti semua kata-kataku." lelaki itu melanjutkan. "Semua baik-baik saja, walau tanpamu."

Mikoto masih membungkam mulutnya.

Hening beberapa saat.

Lelaki itu melanjutkan, "...Tetapi–"

.

.

.

"–dia tak henti-hentinya bercerita semua tentangmu. Semua yang ia pikirkan tentangmu. Setiap waktu. Setiap detik."

Mikoto menegang. Matanya melirik ke arah lelaki biru yang selama ini telah menggantikan posisinya.

"Selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Kau orangnya kaku, keras, dan kurang bersahabat. Tetapi kenapa... anak itu..." lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Anak yang baka."

Mikoto memperkuat genggamannya. "Langsung intinya saja. Apa maksudmu."

"Mulai besok, aku akan mengalihkan posisiku sebagai dokter Totsuka–"

.

.

.

"–dan sebagai gantinya kau yang akan menggantikanku merawatnya."

Mikoto menoleh. "Apa?"

Di saat bersamaan terdengar derap kaki berlari mendekati keduanya.

"dr. Munakata, pasien bernama Totsuka kritis!"

Kedua dokter itu membelalakkan matanya. Munakata menoleh ke arah Mikoto. Mikoto membalas tatapannya dan mengangguk. Dan ketiganya pun berlari.

.

.

.

Demi sebuah nyawa yang berharga.

* * *

.

[7 Desember 2016]

Pagi itu salju turun lebat. Suasana begitu kelam. Tenang. Damai.

Di tengah semua itu, payung-payung hitam terlihat berkumpul di satu titik. Menyaksikan seseorang yang telah pergi tuk yang terakhir kali. Dan menyimpan semua kenangannya di dalam hati.

Semua terdiam, tatkala jenazah itu dimasukkan ke dalam kubur.

Beberapa diantaranya tak tahan menahan air matanya, dan pada akhirnya semua larut dalam isakan tangis yang tertahankan.

Batu nisan pun ditancapkan. Batu nisan yang bertuliskan:

_Totsuka Tatara_

_Lahir : 6 Juli 1994_

_Meninggal : 7 Desember 2016_

.

.

Terlihat Ikeuchi Aya dan keluarganya hadir di tempat itu. Munakata, Kusanagi, dan jajaran dokter lainnya terlihat di sana–

.

.

.

–termasuk Mikoto.

.

.

.

Seusainya, Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya ke luar. Dia berjalan seorang diri, menyusuri jalan-jalan yang sepi.

Salju masih enggan tuk berhenti.

Dingin. Dia pun merapatkan jaketnya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di salah satu pohon lebat. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya ternyata salju menutup sebagian dedaunan pohon yang lebat itu.

Angin berembus lembut. Dingin menyeruak menusuk kulit. Ingatannya kembali pada saat-saat itu. Saat-saat untuk yang terakhir kalinya... bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, kau akhirnya datang juga, Mikoto-san." lelaki yang terbaring lemah itu angkat suara. Berbagai selang tertancap di dada, hidung, dan tangannya.

"Hm." begitulah nada berat Mikoto.

Lama mereka bertatapan. Sampai akhirnya Mikoto melihat bulir-bulir air di pelupuk mata Totsuka, lelaki yang berbaring itu.

Menyusul senyum khas Totsuka yang mengambang di bibirnya. "Yokatta." ucapnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku kira, kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi." Dia mengusap pipinya.

Mikoto melebarkan matanya, dan terdiam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Keadaan jantungmu mulai tidak stabil. Aku khawatir kau–"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Ck, sudah kubilang jangan berkata begitu kalau keadaanmu lagi buruk." ucap Mikoto dengan nada jengkel.

Totsuka hanya tertawa, dan tersenyum.

"Mikoto-san, seperti biasa, aku ada permintaan."

"Kau mau aku memanjat pohon lagi? Atau kali ini terjun dari atap gedung?"

Totsuka tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bernyanyi. Aku ingin bernyanyi, Mikoto-san."

.

.

.

Jreng!

_(Di persimpangan, dimana ribuan kehidupan datang dan pergi setiap hari.) _

_(Di situlah kita bertemu, kamu dan aku.)_

_(Itu hari yang indah.)_

_(Ketika kita bermain dan tertawa bersama-sama,,,)_

.

.

"Mikoto-san, aku lelah. Maukah kau ambilkan aku selimut lagi?"

.

.

Angin dingin menerpa wajahnya lembut. Mikoto kembali dari ingatan menyakitkan itu.

Dia memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang telah mengubah hari-harinya menjadi bermakna. Seseorang yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Seseorang yang seharusnya ia sembuhkan. Seseorang yang seharusnya masih di sini, bersamanya.

"_Selalu tidak bertanggung jawab, dan mati saat seperti ini."_

Sebening tetes air mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahannya, tetapi akhirnya mengalir juga.

"_Sial."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::FIN::.**


End file.
